


love is war so dirty tactics are valid

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non Idol AU, another breaking yuukun fic, mind fuckery reference, nothing really wholesome here, questionable suggestive scene, vampire powers referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: makoto starts to question his sanity when he starts getting followed around by some spirit that looks exactly like his school bully and keeps claiming to be in love with him.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	love is war so dirty tactics are valid

“What are you staring at, four eyes?” The words directed at Makoto were prickled with irritation. 

Izumi was absolutely right, Makoto was staring. Ironic since he usually did all he could to avoid falling into the older’s line of sight.

“Nothing-!” Makoto answered immediately, his nerves building up.

Izumi Sena was the meanest boy at school, suffice to say he was also the most popular. Athletic, good grades and undeniably good looking. On its own he would have been an intimidating person but he proved time and time again to have a sharp tongue and bad behaviour to anyone around him.

Makoto had never really been sure what he did to attract Izumi's attention and earn the place of being his favourite verbal punching bag but as far back as he could remember being schoolmates with the silver haired boy that's how things had been between them.

Because of this Makoto usually knew better, going out of his way to avoid crossing paths with Izumi and not wanting to do anything to attract his criticism to start. Makoto usually tried to be invisible. 

Slipping in and out of class as quickly as he could to avoid being cornered. Not spending his lunch breaks haunting the same places so he couldn’t be tracked down. On days he felt more cowardly he’d even wear hoodies fully pulled up wanting to hide so much as his hair colour so he’d be harder to recognize from afar. You know, basic survival stuff. 

So Makoto couldn’t really blame Izumi for being so disturbed by him doing something so uncharacteristically. Staring at Izumi may as well be the same as him acting boldly and trying to pick a fight as far as his bully was concerned.

“You’re pretty cute when you’re mousey too.” The same voice spoke, only it wasn’t the same.

The reason Makoto had stared, the reason why he was so shaken he couldn’t focus enough to act how he usually would to strive to keep himself safe.

Someone (something?) identical looking to Izumi Sena stood right beside the boy who he knew and was tormented by. Makoto wished it could be as simple as he was seeing double, but the second Izumi was dressed in showy traditional clothing, if it weren’t for a bandage around his chest Makoto was sure he’d be seeing the boy’s nipples. Something like makeup or a tattoo was on his face, a marking under each eye, further marks of the same colour were littered on his shoulder to his upper chest. 

If he was just seeing double he’d see the same boy with the same appearance, right? And one of the Izumi before him wouldn’t be able to move all on it’s own clearly not mirroring the other surely. 

Makoto was trying to cling to the idea of hallucination currently. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant solution but it was much better than considering the thing that he was seeing was real.

He first saw the strange under-dressed Izumi just that morning when he had woken up. It was a fright of course, what seemed like his tormentor sitting at the end of his bed. Even scarier then he’d had a white snake lounging against his body.

Screaming and causing a scene was an embarrassing way to start the day but for once Makoto was able to be thankful for his mother’s almost constant absence from their home.

“Humans screaming doesn’t usually do it for me but you have a really nice voice.” The Izumi impostor had purred, watching Makoto squirming and shaking from his spot among his tangled up blankets on the floor.

Makoto tried his best to get his brain to work, stammering confusedly, “Humans…? Izumi-san what does that make you?”

“I don’t think you guys really have a word for what I am.” The Izumi had shrugged, stretching out and shamelessly making himself comfortable laying on the bed where Makoto had been before falling out.

His stomach churned making him feel sick as the fake rather obviously breathed in like a pervert trying to drink in Makoto’s scent from the mattress.

“I’m not really that Izumi guy. I just took on this appearance to approach you. If you want to believe me anyway.”

Makoto had only felt more confused. But when he pulled himself up, admittedly just wanting to get himself ready to run, the imposter had been gone.

Until he stumbled his usual path to school and found the fake hovering behind the real Izumi.

Makoto ignored the fake speaking to him, trying to suppress shivers down his body as he made his way into the classroom so he could get to his seat. He couldn’t tell which Izumi called at him irritably to stop. Even their voices were the same.

It was understandably overwhelming. Makoto felt a headache pulsing and all he could focus on was what he’d been seeing. If there was really some creature following him in the form of his bully how do you deal with something like that?

If it wasn’t a hallucination… If some spirit was really interested in chasing him around and flirting with him what was that supposed to mean? Was it some version of seeing a crow before your time is up? Well, he doubted that too. 

The more he tried to come up with some reason how it could make sense the more his head was killing him. That headache wouldn’t go away easily either, despite his attempts to ignore the snake even when a couple weeks past he remained.

If there was any change, it was that fake Izumi had gotten incredibly whiny, trying to provoke Makoto into acknowledging him.

It didn’t help fake Izumi seemed to gradually pick up on things that worked, that Makoto wasn’t as good at ignoring. Making him lose in the middle of a game was the main way, usually by standing in the way then getting all giddy when Makoto would scold him and get frustrated enough to push him out of the way.

He could touch this fake Izumi but no one else seemed to notice if he got too close to them… Makoto couldn’t keep track of his observations on paper so all he could do was think every interesting thing over carefully.

Makoto didn’t want to admit it but it was almost becoming normal to see this fake Izumi around. He felt uncomfortable with that feeling, but he knew why it was. He was usually so… Alone. An outcast at school, a distant at best relationship with his busy mother. Even if Izumi had a face that made him shudder, he was constant company. When you’d been lonely for so long you get weak to that sort of thing.

“Izumi-san…” Makoto flinched slightly at the way the snake’s blue eyes sparkled at being addressed for a change. Makoto almost felt bad about treating him so coldly but even now he felt the situation was just too hard to grasp. That was why he had to talk to him. He had to try understanding.

“You don’t have to call me his name if you don’t want to. Something like ‘darling’ or ‘future husband’ works too.” The fake Izumi encouraged, Makoto really couldn’t tell how serious he was when he said that sort of stuff.

“No thanks.” Makoto shut him down flatly before continuing, “Why do you keep following me? I figured you’d have gotten bored by now and left but… If it’s just a curse or something even then there’d have to be something I can do to make you leave right?”

Izumi as much as snorted, “You’re cute even when you’re completely stupid Yuu-kun. I’m here because I love you and as far as I’m concerned you’re mind.”

Makoto sat there quietly, waiting for some kind of punchline but there was none. How was he supposed to take something like that at face value? He ignored the sweat dripping down his back, looking away sheepishly.

“Don’t tell me then.” Makoto said, deciding he just wouldn’t believe him. Whatever secret motive he had he’d just have to figure it out on his own.

Izumi’s eyes glinted in a way Makoto didn’t want to understand, he shifted in his seat uncomfortably while the fake stared at him. Izumi really had taken over his bed during the day, Makoto ending up just on his computer chair not that he wouldn’t usually spend a lot of time in it anyway.

“You can pretend you hate it all you want but you’re glad I’m in your life. Humans live such short lives… You’ll be so much better off just listening to me.” Izumi said, using his sweetest voice as though he could seriously convince him.

Makoto had a good guess for the implications, skin crawling, “I can live for myself. Besides… You’re not real.” He insisted, believe in something enough and it was meant to work out, right?

Makoto didn’t want to talk to him anymore that day. But that was the other bad side of company, he couldn’t be alone if he wanted to. Izumi rarely disappeared. Going to the bathroom was pretty much the only exception, but even then he’d started bathing in swimmers because the feeling of being watched was that intense.

The closest thing Makoto had to a place he belonged was the school’s game club. However there were few members and if Makoto felt he could stay on school grounds for that long anyway, the club was so small and the members skipped enough it was usually empty.

He didn't get to know them very well, but since he managed to be a good player he wasn't completely dismissed if he didn't manage to cross any of their paths.

With hesitation Makoto made his way to the small club room - it was just an unused classroom. Makoto had started to suspect they weren't officially allowed to gather there which only added to the strangeness of the club. 

"Sakasaki-kun…!" Makoto couldn't help calling him the moment he cracked open the door and found just the boy he was looking for.

Natsume Sakasaki was the club leader, he was a bit strange and could be rude but he was resourceful and interesting. Makoto didn't think he was too bad a guy, but he apparently wasn't interesting enough to him to earn much acknowledgement back.

Natsume did look up at his entrance but rather than any kind of greeting an expression of irritation crossed his face and he moved a hand to plug his nose.

Makoto half felt the urge to shamefully sniff at his clothes or check his bag, garbage being shoved into his belongings wouldn't be a first. Though, the real Izumi seemed to hate messy things himself so it was more likely one of his lackeys who did it if any of them.

That whole train of thought was derailed as Natsume spoke, rising from his chair and seeming to dig through his own bag.

"That sceNT you're now carryiNG is rotten Makoto YuuKI. There is a darkness clinging to you."

Makoto felt his breathe leave him, aside from being into games the other thing Makoto knew about Natsume for sure was the he was obsessed with magic and the occult. He'd hesitated so long because he didn't expect much for trying to talk to his classmates, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"You can see him?" Makoto asked, feeling his hopes raise.

The fake Izumi was there, but painfully silent. Probably accessing Natsume himself. His eyes really showed off his true form at that time, glowing and his pupils sharp in slits. Makoto tried to not look at him.

"I juST said I smell something, foolish glassES." Natsume scolded, suddenly reminding Makoto that there was one other thing he knew about him. He seemed to have a grudge against people who worse glasses. 

Makoto shrunk a little, that answer really didn't help.

"But, yES, I am aware you have a spirit following you. They can choose who can or cannOT see them. As much should be obvious for you by nOW, I assume." Natsume said, it just felt like a big relief to hear it from someone else.

Not being crazy after all was really turning the month around even if the problem still existed.

Natsume seemed to find what he was looking for, pulling out a book from his bag and started to flick through it.

"I can possibLY make time for you neXT month to advise you on this issue. How lucky, Yuuki-kUN. Pay upfroNT and that time is yours." Natsume said, making Makoto's heart drop.

"You're kidding… Aren't you?" Makoto said, a laugh leaving him but he didn't find it even remotely funny.

Natsume didn’t look amused either, he raised an eyebrow, “Do you truLY live in a world where one gets something fOR nothing? Apologies but that is nOT my world.”

Makoto absently felt the hurt build up even more, embarrassed tears pricking at his eyes. Of course it was now the fake Izumi spoke up again.

“Humans are so cold… Your classmates and even your Mama, not one of them want to help you, right? Maybe you don’t need help. Yuu-kun…” Izumi’s voice was soft, he figured it was meant to be some kind of comforting tone. “I’m not scary. I just want to love you.”

It was overwhelming to say the least. Being faced with something so sad after having let himself feel something like hope for the first time in a while was really weighing heavy on his shoulders.

But as he does he forced a smile, rubbing at his eyes quickly. Natsume at least didn’t comment on it.

“No, sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t just ask things of others. That was really selfish of me. Gloomy guys really do have bad personalities, huh?” Makoto laughed at himself.

Natsume’s piercing eye’s kept him glued on the spot despite his desire to run away. Makoto felt like laughing again over how spineless he was.

“The thiNG spoke to you?” Natsume asked, Makoto flinched but didn’t have the chance to answer since the boy continued on his own. “This much I can tell you fOR free. It will be inconvenient to be doWN a club member on paper if you disappear.”

Of course the promise that something bad could happen to him was terrifying Makoto couldn’t ignore that fruit dangled in front of him. Green eyes were set determinedly, something in his expression Natsume apparently couldn’t ignore.

“The answers you need are likely closER than you expect.” Natsume said, perfectly cryptic.

“Hah? You need better friends Yuu-kun.” Izumi said, his crossness seemingly unexpected and definitely a noticeable juxtaposition from the warm tone he’d previously been using.

What did that mean…? Natsume already was moving to put his book back away, seemingly dismissive of him now he’d said his piece. Makoto could only sigh out in exasperation.

Regardless he thanked Natsume for his time, watched the red head leave before him and ended up doing the classroom pack up for him.

Makoto was pretty sure Izumi tried to talk to him a couple more times but he was too lost in his mind to properly focus on it. It was real life and not a video game but that was all he had to relate it to. 

He was in a main character’s situation, since he wasn’t facing some big evil and fighting alongside this fake Izumi he could rule out a storyline where his mother is secretly the bad guy all along and he has to take her down to save the day.

Natsume was one of the closest things he had to a friend, so if someone in his party was secretly against him it would probably point to him. But Natsume would have just been outing himself and Makoto couldn’t buy that ending. Natsume just didn’t like wasting his time on things that didn’t benefit him, and Makoto wouldn’t blame him for thinking he wasn’t worth much.

So that pretty much just left…?

Izumi was in a much better mood when it came to following Makoto home, snakes were cold blooded so he figured that was why he didn’t like being out.

As much as he didn’t want to, he started to remember what this Izumi told him about how he loved him. If he just wanted to eat him or something then there was no reason to subject himself to cold weather that clearly left him in a bad mood.

That night when Makoto had his glasses off and was curled up in his blankets he couldn’t help laying there awake in thought.

“What do you mean you love me? My instincts just say… You’re dangerous. I’m… Not even sure… Anyone loves me. I’m the type… If something happened to me people would go ‘that is so sad’ but then they’d move on by the next day.” Makoto spoke to himself practically in a whisper, not sure why he was smiling. It hurt to say those sorts of things.

“I mean I love you with all my heart. No one else has any sense but I know better. I know how kind you are, how kind you’ve always been. You’re beautiful.” The fake Izumi spoke, despite the apparent kindness to his words Makoto still shivered. He couldn’t tell where his voice was coming from.

Makoto closed his eyes. He only assumed Izumi left and slept himself at night without properly trying to confirm it before. With the lights off and his glasses off he really didn’t have the vision to try and spot him either.

“Always been… How long have you been watching me?” Makoto mustered up his courage in order to ask. There were a lot of things he’d really been too afraid to bring up. Not sure if he really wanted the answer.

“Fufu~ You were such a cute kid. Your Mama was the one who dressed you, right? You were always dressed up and so charming.” Izumi answered, Makoto squeezed his eyes shut harder. Yeah, that was an answer he probably could have lived without.

A shuddering gasp slipped out of his lips, a disturbed sensation coming over him. The cold chill he felt over his body was definitely real but all he could do way lay there feeling paralyzed. 

He didn’t know how to explain the cool dragging sensation that circled up his legs, under his pants legs making him feel exposed. It continued up onto his torso before Makoto was able to connect the dots. A snake crawling up the length of his body.

“Your fear really smell so... Good.” Izumi hissed, and Makoto felt the anxiety wracking his body as he could finally tell where he was. He was that weight on his body. He must have been a snake and didn’t just carry them.

“Izumi-san…” Makoto whimpered out. Why was he doing that? The moment he was starting to rejudge his character and intention too.

Laying there shivering Makoto suddenly remembered a memory from when he was young. Sparkling green orbs staring at wonder at a beautiful white snake he spied in a park when he had wandered away from his parents.

His mother had scolded him, telling it was dangerous. But he had said it was beautiful and he couldn’t understand being afraid of something so pretty.

That memory was the last solid thing he had recalled before the next morning had come. Uncomfortably he had shot up and looked all over his body, not sure what he was looking for but there definitely hadn’t been a snake or any bites.

All Makoto could do was chalk it up to being a terrifyingly vivid dream. He didn’t even spy the fake Izumi until he got to school and foolishly greeted the real one on awkward reflex.

“You’re getting way too arrogant lately. Don’t think you can just greet me.” Izumi scolded, seeming to immediately be in an especially bad mood.

Makoto jumped, reacting so strongly he fell back on his ass.

Izumi looked down at him in disgust, the fake Izumi hovering behind him just had a pink face like he was endeared by the sight only making Makoto feel worse.

“You’re so pathetic.” The real Izumi said, Makoto couldn’t argue. Feeling it he sat there, a small smile making its way onto his face. It hurt but he kept making those faces to pretend otherwise. Probably the only person he fooled with those smiles where the people who didn’t really look at him, who didn’t really care.

“I guess I am. Sorry.” Makoto said, shoulders shaking a little.

An impressed whistle sound came from before him, a short glance was all it took was to see Ritsu Sakuma, Izumi’s usual partner in crime, was there.

“I think you really broke him this time Secchan.” Ritsu said, his voice was always sleepy but it could be incredibly cutting. He always knew what your sore points were and pretty straightforwardly liked making people squirm.

If Makoto had to guess why Izumi was the way he was, he could only guess it was because he hated people.

“No… I’m not broken.” Makoto said with an awkward laugh to himself, they didn’t care. They weren’t listening to him.

“I didn’t break him. Shut up.” Izumi grumbled, shoving at Ritsu who was trying to lean on him.

“He’s just sitting there on the floor like a sad puppy.” Ritsu snorted.

Makoto could feel stares. People who of course wouldn’t step in to help him up or try to stick up for him. People never did that. That fake Izumi even stayed quiet at times like that. Is ignoring someone suffering a part of love? His heart only ached more.

“Dogs are gross and stink it suits him. I’m losing my appetite looking at him.” Izumi said, Makoto assumed the real one. Their voices being the same really made it hard to tell when they were together.

“My stupid brother has a play toy like that. He’s a total masochist. You can tease him into barking cutely though.” Ritsu’s voice again.

Makoto wondered when the strength would return to his limbs. He just wanted to run away. Instead he yelped in pain when he realized his hand was getting stepped on.

Izumi (which one?) laughed, “You’re so over the top Kuma-kun.”

“C’mon Yuu-kun. Beg.” Ritsu encouraged, stepping harder.

Right. They just wanted something to laugh at. Makoto felt like less eyes were on him now. Of course people would be looking away.

His head started aching again. Why was it that nickname again? He was a terrible student but he wasn’t a complete idiot. He was hearing it again. When did his childhood nickname start popping up again?

“You’re so cute when you shiver Yuu-kun. Are you having fun? You’re breathing so heavily it’s so beautiful.” Izumi’s voice was in his ear. When Makoto looked up the real Izumi was still standing there smirking down at him with Ritsu.

So that was the fake Izumi’s words. 

“I love every side of you, even sides that you hate.” Fake Izumi cooed.

“But I hate all sides of me…” Makoto answered, the foot on him suddenly being pulled off.

The real Izumi crouched down to join him this time. Those blue eyes were glimmering and he flinched as a hand reached out and pulled off his glasses. 

It felt so quiet all around him. Was there anyone else at all?

“See… You’re alone. If it wasn’t for me no one would pay any attention to your existence. Aren’t you lucky that I love you so much Yuu-kun?” Izumi said.

He… Smiled so sweetly. Forked tongue flickering out. Makoto was frozen in shock. Pieces slowly falling into place.

“Izumi-san… When did you enroll in this school?” Makoto asked, his throat felt dry and painful. He couldn’t even shiver as he felt that tongue reach out and lick across his face. He felt sick. When he tried to look over his shoulder the fake Izumi wasn’t there.

He tried so hard to remember when the terrorizing began. Why couldn’t he remember?

Makoto heard another laugh, it seemed to be Ritsu again. What was he if he wasn’t flinching at this?

“I was only kidding but you really might have broken him. Should I play with his memory a little more? He’s really sweet to stick your fangs into.” Ritsu said, as though that was meant to be praise.

What did any of that mean? Makoto wanted to figure it out. He couldn’t. All he could do was stare into Izumi’s eyes. Whatever he was he wasn’t going anywhere.

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut, leaning into Izumi. His body was so cold it wasn’t comforting at all. What kind of love was this? He’d played plenty of dating sims so he knew all about bad ends. He laughed quietly at himself again as he felt soft petting to his hair. Was that all this was? Or maybe it was just all he deserved.

“But you really love me right, Izumi-san? If something is real… It’s that, right?” Makoto’s voice shook as he asked. He wanted to believe him. He had to believe in something to make it alright.

Izumi sounded so warm with real affection seeping from his soft spoken tone. Makoto eased up a little from his shivering.

“Of course. I love you and always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure about the result of this, i had a longer fic still in mind initially but i wanted to finally produce this idea. all i hope is i managed to express the idea without being confusion and some readers out there will enjoy my indulgence. maybe one day i will stop exploring angst with questionable endings but for now that's my brand. as always i don't have a beta reader so try to not mind basic errors if they're in there.


End file.
